disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Я злой парень
Я злой парень ( ) - название пятой песни из семи в серии "Мой прекрасный Злыдень". Её автором является композитор Энди Бин. Песню исполняли актёры Ноэль Уэллс (в русском дубляже - Виктория Слуцкая) в роли Лорда Доминатора, и Фред Татаскьор (в русском дубляже - Роман Никитин) в роли Лорда Доминатора в механическом голосе. Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= Речь; Лорд Доминатор: Let me put this in a way you idiots will understand. Вокал; Лорд Доминатор: * I'm not the damsel in distress. * I'm not your girlfriend or the frigtened princess. * I'm not a little bird who need your help tp fly. * Nope... I'm the bad guy. * All these former villains that you see, * Each of them, with shaking knees, has knelt before me. * So I'm not your teammate or your partner in crime. * What am I, boys? Пойманые злодеи: 'She's the bad guy. 'Лорд Доминатор: * Oh, it's magic * To watch a planet * Shrivel up and die. * Oh, it's thrillin' * To be a villain. * I destroy their homes and then I watch them cry. (смех) * (механический голос) '''Cause I'm the bad guy! ''Речь; Гляделкинс: Oh, my grop? She's not trying to conquer the galaxy so she can rule it! She wants to destory it! Man, that's evil! Сильвия: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Вокал; Лорд Доминатор: * (механический голос) Oh, ain't it fantastic? * I see something, I blast it. * And let me tell you why, * (реальный голос) I've always had a weakness * For barrenness and and dleakness. * I crush all your hopes and then I watch you cry. * See, I find this business rather fun. * I don't want yoyr assistance or your adulation. * I'll vaporize your galaxy and bid ya bye-bye. * Why? Come on! Guess! Тут-и-Там и Злыдень: 'Cause you're the bad guy? 'Лорд Доминатор: Or, well, girl. (маниакальный смех) |-|Русская версия= Речь; Лорд Доминатор: Я постараюсь объяснить так, чтобы даже вам стало понятно. Вокал; Лорд Доминатор: * Я вам не девушка в беде, * Я не принцесса или что-то вроде, * Я не котёнок, чтоб мурлыкать целый день, нет! * Я злой парень! * Все враги повержены давно, * Вот они - в коллекции моей огромной, * Я вам не товарищ, не сообщник, не друг, * Кто же я, ну! Пойманные злодеи: Она злой парень. Лорд Доминатор: * Просто чудо - * Взорвать планету, * Лучше не найти! * Просто чудо - * Идти по свету, * Всё уничтожая на своём пути! (смех) * (механический голос) ''Ведь, я злой парень! ''Речь; Гляделкинс: Брог ты мой, она не хочет завоевать галактику, чтобы ей править она хочет её уничтожить! Она чистое зло... Сильвия: Аааааргх! Вокал; Лорд Доминатор: * (механический голос) Разве не прекрасно, * взрывать всё ежечасно, * сейчас я покажу! * (реальный голос) Я с детства это знала, * Крушила, разрушала, * Всё, что вам приятно - тут же отберу! * Просто я люблю уничтожать, * Мне помощь не нужна, не нужно ваше мнение. * Сожгу галактику дотла, * Прости и прочай! * Ага, А ЗНАЕШЬ ПОЧЕМУ? Тут-и-Там и Злыдень: Ведь ты злой парень? 'Лорд Доминатор: 'Ну ладно, девушка. (маниакальный смех) Галерея Интересные факты * Другие Злодеи оказались в плену на корабле Доминатора: Император Круто, Злой Бутерброд, Крагтар, Мэндрик Молодушный, Доктор Сбрендил Джонс, Генерал МакФабул, и вообщем другие злодеи. en:I'm the Bad Guy Категория:Песни Категория:Песни злодеев Категория:Песни «С приветом по планетам»